La determinación de Marceline Abadeer
by FrostRylai
Summary: One-Shot. Marceline lleva semanas enamorada de Bonnibel sin saber que hacer, hasta que un día en particular se le ocurre una gran idea.


Marceline giró su cabeza a la izquierda para mirarla. Hacía dos meses el tutor la había cambiado de la penúltima fila a la primera, argumentando que no era mala estudiante y desde el fondo las distracciones eran demasiadas como para sacar todo el rendimiento posible.

Pero en primera linea bajo la vigilancia directa de los profesores, donde no se podía hablar con el compañero de al lado descaradamente ni usar el móvil, la única que había mejorado las notas era Keyla. Quien se había solidarizado yendo con su amiga al nuevo lugar.

Marceline en cambio había descubierto lo atrayente que era la cara de Bonnibel de perfil y lo difícil que era concentrarse en ese lugar.

Esto no había pasado desapercibido por PB quien con cara de pocos amigos buscaba la mirada de la morena para ahuyentarla. En otras ocasiones, como esta, era Lady quien la avisaba de que era observada por su admiradora no muy secreta.

Marceline nerviosa, intentó disimular prestando atención a la profesora de química.

-... a raíz de esto hay un chiste que dice ¿Por qué el oso pardo no es soluble en agua? ¡Porque no es polar!- La reacción de los alumnos tardó un poco en aparecer, algunos rieron pero la gran mayoría tenían una tímida sonrisa. -Vaya, parece que se os está friendo el cerebro de tanto pensar, ya continuaremos el próximo día. - dijo la profesora mientras recogía sus cosas para salir de la clase.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?- Preguntó Marceline a su amiga.

-La profe ha contado el peor chiste del mundo. Resulta que los oxígenos del agua son muy electronegativos y atraen los electrones del...- Keyla interrumpió su explicación al ver como Marceline ponía los ojos en blanco y negaba con la cabeza.

En su exasperación la morena se topó con el culo de Bonnie que salía del aula. Lo siguió los 5 segundos que estuvo en su campo de visión. Y al volver a la tierra se asustó al ver a Lumpy apoyada en la mesa de Keyla.

-Vaya, vaya con que mirándole el culo a PB.- Acusó con una sonrisa socarrona y las cejas en alto.

-Ahhhh...- Marceline no supo responder ante la pillada.

-No se que rollito raro hay entre vosotras, pero deberías lanzarte.

-¿Crees que a Bonnibel le pueden gustar las chicas?- preguntó no muy convencida, pero Lumpy pasaba bastante tiempo con ella y tal vez supiese algo.

-A PB no "le pueden" gustar las chicas, es lesbiana, la mitad de los varones de este instituto se le han declaro y los ha rechazado a todos porque le parece mucho más interesante intimidarte cuando la miras para luego mirarte ella a ti.- dijo gritando flojo para que solo la morena y su amiga la escuchasen.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Marceline incrédula.

-¡Já! No. Desde atrás parece que os estáis matando con las miradas, pero aparentas ser una chica dura de las que no se acobardan.

El profesor de literatura entró y todos los alumnos fueron a su sitio. El bucolismo era un tema realmente aburrido y Marceline no pudo evitar recordar experiencias pasadas en busca de inspiración.

Su vida amorosa se resumía en Ash, un chico mayor del instituto. Se conocieron y empezaron a hablar, cada vez más, luego empezaron a salir hasta que con el tiempo descubrió que era un capullo. Sin embargo no eran casos comparables. Apenas había hablado con Bonnibel, pero era la salvadora que ayudaba a todo aquel con problemas académicos. Excepto para Marceline... Para ella era todo hostilidad.

-¿Marceline, puedes respondernos?- Preguntó el profesor mirándola directamente.

-¿Eh?- Debía ganar tiempo para pensar unos segundos pero al no conseguir nada se rindió.-La verdad... Es que no.

-Es una lastima, seguro que si prestases atención lo sabrías.

Después de la pillada no pudo continuar divagando y se dedicó a escuchar al profesor hablar de ese genero literario.

Sonó el timbre que indicaba el inicio del recreo y todos lo alumnos fueron saliendo excepto Marceline que se echó sobre la mesa.

-¿Tu que opinas Keyla?- preguntó desganada.

-Yo digo que las parejas van y vienen pero el conocimiento es para siempre.

-Jamas imaginé que pudieras llegar a ser tan empollona.

-¿Te gusta la frase?- dijo mientras subía y bajaba las cejas- Se la escuché a PB.

-Eres de lo peor...-

Marceline cogió sus cosas y salió del aula seguida de Keyla, su camino enseguida se vio cortado por una Bonnibel bastante cabreada.

-¿Me has mirado el culo?- Más que pregunta parecía una amenaza.

-¿Eh...?- El cerebro de Marceline estaba bloqueado, no se esperaba una confrontación y menos con ese tema.

-¿Tampoco sabes contestar a esto? Desde luego hoy no es tu día.- Se giró con desdén para marcharse, al desaparecer por el pasillo Keyla se acercó a su amiga.

-Tía, ya se qué tienes que hacer... Tensión. Si ella te ataca, devuélvesela, demuestra que si ella es borde tu lo eres más, que no le tienes miedo.

-¿Eso no es lo que dijo antes Lumpy?- Preguntó Marceline no muy convencida con la idea.

-Antes no lo tenia del todo claro pero lo que acaba de pasar es una señal.-Keyla puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Marceline para mirarla fijamente y llenarla de determinación.

-¡Creo que tengo una idea! ¡Espérame delante del laboratorio de biología! - Exclamó Marceline con una sonrisa para acto seguido salir corriendo.

Salió tan deprisa como pudo esquivando a la gente y saltando escaleras hasta llegar fuera del instituto. Siguió a toda velocidad hasta el primer cruce donde había un puesto de rosas.

Ya tenia lo que quería, rehízo todo el camino de vuelta y buscó a Bonnibel dentro del edificio.

La encontró junto a Lady estudiando en las mesas de la cafetería, Marceline se acercó a ellas con un nudo en la garganta. Al llegar ante ellas respiró hondo y con un golpe seco puso la rosa delante de Bonnibel. Las dos estudiantes a causa del sonido se sobresaltaron y miraron a la morena con mirada desafiante acercar la rosa a PB y decir.

-Por cierto, tienes un culo precioso.- En lo que Bonnibel tardaba en asimilar todo lo ocurrido, Marceline aprovechó para salir de allí antes de ahogarse en arrepentimiento.

Fuera del rango visual de la pelirosa pudo respirar profundamente, tenía tanto la cabeza como el corazón a mil y necesitaba llegar a su amiga cuanto antes para contar lo ocurrido.

Al asomarse por el pasillo Keyla fue a su encuentro.

-¿Qué has hecho?¿Ha ido bien?- Estaba emocionada de que su amiga después de meses hubiese encontrado el valor para lanzarse.

-Ahora mismo lo esta flipando, fui corriendo a una de esas paraditas a comprar una rosa y mientras ella estudiaba en la cafetería. ¡Pa!- Gritó Marceline alzando el brazo para luego bajarlo en seco.

-Respondiendo a tu pregunta, tienes un culo bastante bonito- Keyla se echó las manos a la cabeza.

-¡Estas loca! ¿Eso te parece a ti no mostrar miedo?

-Técnicamente, sí..

-Es que de verdad... Va ella intimidantote por los pasillos y encima le sigues el juego.

-¿Pero que dices? Lo normal seria callarse, cualquier otra cosa es echarle agallas.

Keyla fue a replicar pero al ver al profesor seguido del resto de alumnos se tragó las ganas de ganar la discusión.

-Muy bien gente, para la practica de hoy coged los guiones que hay encima de mi mesa. Me tendréis que entregar el informe con todo lujo de detalles sobre lo que habéis hecho y observado.- De su mochila sacó una pila de hojas y se sentó en su escritorio.-Antes de que se me olvide poneos por parejas y ante la menor duda avisadme. Empezad con el epitelio de cebolla y continuad con la saliva.

Como era costumbre Marceline y Keyla cogieron un microscopio y se dirigieron a las mesas del fondo.

-Tía, te importa ir escribiendo mientras yo despellejo la cebolla y esas cosas que hay que hacer?  
Pero su compañera de laboratorio estaba demasiado ocupada observando a Lady hablar con el profesor.

-¡Oh Glob! Bonnibel no está, se ha ido- La cara de Marceline mostraba preocupación.-¿Por qué?

-No empieces a darle vueltas seguro que tenía que ir al medico, ponte a escribir que al final haré la práctica yo sola.

Los grupos ya estaban empezando con la segunda parte cuando la puerta se abrió, todos los estudiantes levantaron sus cabezas para ver quien era el valiente que entraba a destiempo.

Medio cuerpo de Bonnibel se asomó.

-¿Llego un poco tarde pero puedo pasar?- Acompañó la duda con una sonrisa de buena alumna

-Sí, ya me habían avisado, pasa y ponte con Lady.

Antes de ir con ella volvió a lanzar una pregunta.

-¿Podría hacer la practica 1?

-Sinceramente y sintiéndolo mucho, no. Se tarda poco pero lo suficiente como para tener que quedarme después de clase.- Esa respuesta no le gustó, era la mejor estudiante del curso y se merecía el privilegio.

-Pero observar por el microscopio en primera persona es algo muy didáctico.

-Vamos a hacer una cosa-. Se levantó de la silla para lanzar una pregunta al aire-. ¿Hay alguien que aun no haya limpiado el portaobjetos con la cebolla?

La clase se sumió en un silencio absoluto que fue terminado cuando Lumpy gritó que ella aún estaba dibujando.

-Sabía que podía confiar en ti-. Sonrío con satisfacción.- No lo limpies que al terminar la clase le tocará a Bonnibel.- El profesor volvió a sentarse.- Ya sabes ahora te pones con Lady y cuando suene el timbre le pides su muestra a Lumpy recoges todo cierras y me traes las llaves a la sala de profesores.

-Gracias.- Bonnibel tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja pero al darse la vuelta y ver a Marceline mirándola en la distancia guiñó un ojo y volvió a la cara enfado.

-Vaya vaya Marceline, parece que la princesa no solo a vuelto sino que lo ha hecho mas peleona que antes.-Keyla rió por lo bajo.

-No se que hacer ahora.- La cara de terror de Marceline hizo reír una vez más a Keyla.

-En realidad solo puedes quedarte al sonar el timbre y ver que planea.

-Eso o salir corriendo.- Tanto Marceline como Keyla saltaron del susto al escuchar a Lumpy a sus espaldas.- Con su habitual confianza se abrió paso hacía el microscopio.-¿De quien son estas babas?

-De Marceline, quería comprobar eso de que las chicas enamoradas son más bonitas.- Contestó Keyla.

-A ver.- Lumpy ojeó por el microscopio.- Wow. Enhorabuena Marceline, tienes una pared celular muy tersa.

-Eso es porque no has visto sus preciosos cloroplastos.- Ambas empezaron a reír.

-Queréis callaros ya ¡Que no soy un vegetal!- Gruñó Marceline, Keyla abrió mucho la boca miró a Lumpy y volvió a Marceline.

-Esperaremos a mañana a ver como te deja Bonnibel.

-¡Boooom!- Chilló Lumpy

-¿¡Pero esto que es!? Hemos dicho que os pongáis en grupos de dos. ¡Venga cada uno a su sitio!

Después del toque de atención del profesor los alumnos se dispusieron a realizar el informe y las actividades sin hacer mucho ruido.

Para cuando sonó el timbre la mayoría incluido el profesor hartos de estar allí salieron lo más deprisa que pudieron. A cada persona que salía los temblores y los nervios de Marceline crecían más y más.

-Siempre te recordaré Marceline, buena suerte.- Keyla se despidió con un abrazo antes de marcharse

Ya solo quedaban ellas dos y la morena sentía las embestidas de su corazón latiendo en la cabeza. Al ver a Bonni acercarse retrocedió inconscientemente hasta toparse con la pared, acorralada por ella ya no podía huir.

-Lo siento-. Marceline vio que le ofrecía una rosa un tanto extraña, desconcertada la miró esperando una respuesta.

-Estás más pálida de lo normal y esta rosa está hecha con gelatina de fresa y azúcar.- La peli rosa siguió con el brazo tendido.- Al ver que Marceline no reaccionaba Bonnibel decidió continuar.

-Quería disculparme, he escuchado las bromas de Lumpy y Keyla mi intención nunca ha sido ser tan agresiva... En realidad lo que quería era preguntarte si... te gustaría hacer un reset y tratarnos como personas normales. Podríamos empezar yendo a dar una vuelta o a tomar un café...- Bonnibel intentó ocultar su cara roja mirando al suelo aunque al sentir que cogían la rosa de su mano volvió su mirada a la ya no tan pálida Marceline.

-¿Me estas pidiendo salir?

Bonnibel se atragantó con la respuesta cogió aire y lo volvió a intentar.

-Sí.- Nunca antes le había temblado tanto la voz con una respuesta tan corta.

Marceline sonrió aliviada.

-Claro que quiero salir contigo, haz el dibujo de la célula rápido y te acompaño a casa o me acompañas tu a mi, ha pasado todo tan de golpe que ya no se ni donde vivo.

-Mejor vamos a devolver ya las llaves, sé de sobras las diferencias entre la célula vegetal y animal.

 **Hasta aquí el one-shot, agradecería a todo aquel iluso que haya leído el fic su opinión ¿Es lo suficiente decente como para que me anime a escribir alguna cosa más o debería recluirme en el burdo lenguaje de la programación?**


End file.
